bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Bombs
Bombs Normal bombs are a staple item in the player's inventory. They are marked as the middle value on the player's HUD, above keys and below coins. Bombs can be placed at the player's feet and will detonate shortly after that. Bombs are solid and can be pushed by the player, by enemies and by tears for tricky shots and offensive purposes. A normal bomb has an approximate blast radius of 2 squares when it detonates. Any active bomb will reset its timer when another room is entered. Bombs have various purposes which include: *Destroying rocks *Falling rocks over to form bridges over gaps *Breaking into Secret Rooms and Top Secret Rooms *Breaking normal doors (Will not break other doors.) *Damaging enemies *Destroying dungeon features such as slot machines, shell games, beggars and blood donation machines. *Using the bomb explosion to push coins, hearts, bomb pickups or keys away from locations where they're surrounded by spikes. Alternatives to bombs Sometimes, instead of having to spend a bomb from an inventory, it's possible to break rocks, open regular doors or open secret rooms by other means. Alternatives include: *Dr. Fetus or Epic Fetus *IPECAC *Explosive Diarrhea! Pill. *Tower Card or Anarchist Cookbook (can be unreliable) *Troll bomb (On rare occasions, these can come in handy if these destroy rocks when spawning) *Enemies with explosive attacks. Some examples include Mulligoons, Fred, Boom Flies, Explosive Sentries but there are many others. Some of these enemies can be tricky to make an explosive attack at desired location while it's easier for others. Many enemies in Wrath of the Lamb have green explosive shots which are easy to guide where you want them to. *Kamikaze *Dr Fetus' Remote *Bob's Rotten Head *Mr. Boom *The Nail (Can be used to break rocks, but not to get into secret rooms or open regular doors. *Notched Pickaxe (For breaking rocks only) *X-ray Vision (Does not break rocks, but removes the need to use bombs to open secret rooms) *Best Friend Large Bombs Also known as Mr. Boom, large bombs are upgraded normal bombs that deal more damage to enemies and have a larger blast radius (3-4 squares) Bomb Upgrades Bomb Pickups Bombs can be picked up when found (unless lit) and will be added to the player's inventory. Each bomb adds 1 to the total number of bombs carried to a maximum of 99. Special 1+1 Free bombs can also be found which increase the number by 2. These are rarer than normal bomb pickups. Troll Bombs The Troll Bomb is a bomb dropped from Chests , Monsters , Bosses, Beggars, Pride, War Book of Sins ,and X Marks the Spot Rocks. They cannot be picked up, and will explode seconds after being dropped. They are a reference to the popular internet meme, the trollface. It's as if the bomb is "trolling" the player when they are dropped. Troll bombs are immune to the player's tears (not to be confused with lit normal bombs which are) but are solid and can be pushed around before exploding by the player or by enemies. Troll bombs will randomly appear instead of normal bombs when generated and can be generate in random locations by using the Tower Tarot or the Anarchist's Cookbook for offensive purposes. A Troll bomb explosion will deal normal bomb damage to enemies and 1 full heart damage to the player. Troll bombs can also be used to destroy rocks and other obstacles. Touching a Troll Bomb in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC now displays the message TROLOLOLO at the bottom of the screen, referencing Edward Khil's famous "I Am Very Happy Because I Am Finally Back Home", more commonly known as "Trololo". Super Troll Bomb These upgraded troll bombs can follow the player over obstacles and will actively chase you until they explode or a few seconds after it spawns. These have a rare chance of spawning instead of a bomb pickup but are more common in red Chests. These are also spawned by Super Pride and Super Wrath. Added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. The Matchstick Carrying this trinket at any time slightly increases the odds that a bomb-type item will drop upon finishing a room. Added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. The Burnt Penny While holding this trinket, every coin collected has an approximately 50% chance of dropping a free bomb for the player.